The Phantom and Red Death
by Jamie Ellea Tundra
Summary: Grell recived a punishment far worse than he did in the manga. He was exiled to 1919 in Pairs France. During his exile he meets the Phantom of The Opera and in time they fall in love. Travel with them as they fight in every war from WWI thourgh modern day.
1. Punishment

_The Phantom and Red Death_

_Ch. 0 Punishment_

_Grell was battered, beaten and worse for wear. No one had had given him much a thought. The only one there was Ronald Knox, his one true friend. This was the welcome he got from being dragged in by his hair by lovely William T. Spears. He sat in his cell and no one had a kind word to say to him. William with his cold domineer didn't join in but he also did nothing to stop it either. _

_Grell sat waiting for judgment which when William returned he did not look happy. "Well Mr. A average it looks as if you just got your self expelled and exiled indefinitely." To make his point clearer he showed Grell the orders. He bit back tears. His glasses would be collected and destroyed as would his death scythe. He readily surrendered his glasses His vision was burly. William entered the cell took a hold of Grell and then phased out of there. _

_Grell looked around half blind. William took some pity and handed him a pair of mortal glasses equal to the strength of his reaper specs. Grell put them on. He watched as William removed the cuffs. He said "Your in Paris France in 1919. You are to have no contact with any super natural being, Reaper Demon or Angel. Good Luck and try not to do anything that will get me on your ass got it?" Grell only nodded. _

_Soon William left and Grell was alone. He saw he was in a grave yard. He saw a grave that got his attention. It read:_

_Here lies Christen Daae _

_Vicomtess of Chagny_

_Beloved wife and mother_

_Died 1917 aged 63 years_

_At the grave lay a music box in the shape of a monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals. There also lay a red rose with a black ribbon tied around it with a diamond ring attached to it. He senesced a shadow behind him then his world went black._


	2. The Phantom

Ch. 1 the Phantom

Grell woke up in a rather large flat in Paris. He thought there was no one but then he heard a voice call out. "So you have awaked follower of death." Grell gulped and looked around wondering where the voice came from. He then was met with the half masked face of a man with lovely blue eyes and nice black hair. Grell said "My name is Grell Sutcliff…who are you?" the half masked man said "the Phantom of the Opera, or Opera Ghost." Grell nodded and said "you live alone?" The Phantom nodded sadly and said "yes I do." Grell asked "don't mean to sound arrogant but why?" the phantom slowly removed his mask and reviled his heavily scarred face. Grell smiled a toothy smile and said "Why do you hide such a lovely face?" The Phantom was taken aback, no one not ever had said his face was lovely scars and all. Grell smirked and said "Just by your face O.G. I take it the world has hated you all because of your lovely face."

The Phantom let out a throaty laugh and said "I like you already Grell Sutcliff. Your one of the few who did not cringe at my face." A smirk and a smile were exchanged between to two men. There was so much in store for them over the years. Neither knew then that the fates cast the die in their favor.


	3. America the bountiful

Ch. 2 America the bountiful

The Phantom and Grell quickly fell in love. With very little left for them in France and England they left for America. Taking the first boat to New York they began their journey in a new land with new faces.

Once in New York they went to Massachusetts were they settled down together as lovers, well at lest in secret. With in a year of living together The Phantom wanted to do something rather nice for Grell…which included telling him his real name.

On a clear Tuesday morning in June Grell Sutcliff woke up to a nice breakfast in bed made by the Phantom. The Phantom had left his trade mark red Rose with black ribbon tied on it on the tray for his lover.

Once Grell had enjoyed his meal he got up to dress in his usual outfit, once he was dressed he went down stairs to the music room and found The Phantom at the organ playing a song he had written.

As soon as it was done he heard clapping and turned to see Grell awake. "Good to see this morning love. I want to tell you something. My real name." he said. Grell looked egger to hear it. The phantom said "My name is Erik." Grell smiled a toothy smile and said "oh Erik that's a lovely name!" Erik smiled and said "Thank-you."


	4. Two Killers Music of the Night

Ch. 3 Two Killers/ Music of the Night

Erik and Grell spent long days together as the world changed around them. They kept up on it. Erik one day found Grell sitting up shaking scared. Erik asked "What's wrong love?" Grell sighed and said "Erik, I'm a cold blooded killer. I'm Jack the Ripper." Erik didn't flinch, he said "Grell hun, I'm a killer my self. I killed a lot of people so I'm no angel either." Grell turned his head and smiled "So the fates put to killers together? Oh bloody lovely."

Erik smirked then began to sing "Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defences." Grell smiled at Erik's golden voice. Erik continued " Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender Turn your face away from the garish light of day Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light And listen to the music of the night" Grell listened. "Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams Purge all thoughts of the life you knew before Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar And you'll live as you've never lived before" Grell closed his eyes and smiled. "Softly, deftly, music shall caress you Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight The darkness of the music of the night  
Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before Let your soul take you where you long to be Only then can you belong to me" Grell felt calmer and calmer. "Floating, falling, sweet intoxication Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in To the power of the music that I write The power of the music of the night" Grell fell back to his place on the bed fast asleep. Erik smiled then finished "You alone can make my song take flight Help me make the music of the night"


	5. Morning

Ch. 4 Morning

Grell and Erik woke the next morning refreshed and glad to be together. Grell said "You have a lovely voice." Erik smiled and said "Thank-you, and your welcome for the song." Grell nodded and said "Yes thank-you."

As they got up they knew that the era was the twenty's which meant fun and spending. But both Erik and Grell were frugal in their spending. They spent their money only on what they needed. They saved the rest; for a "rainy day" little did they know that, that rainy day would come so soon.


	6. December 7th 1941

Ch. 5 December 7th 1941

Grell and Erik were listening to radio as they relaxed on this lovely Sunday. That was until the breaking news sound played. The radio caster said "We interpret your regularly scheduled show with a breaking news update." Erik and Grell listened "Today at 11:30 in the morning Pearl Harbor was bomb with out warning. The attackers were Japanese. Now let's go live to congress." Erik whispered "If London and Paris are involved in this war then maybe America should too after this." Grell nodded.

Then it came over the air ways, War was declared and every able man was to enlist. Erik and Grell both would enlist. Grell smirked like the mad killer he was deep within and began to sing "They're fools all of them. They fell for the trap and now they wait strangling with in our nation's noose."

Erik grinned as if he realized hidden talent within his lover than began to sing himself "Past the point of no return. No backward glances. Our games of make-believe are at an end. Past a thought of "if" of "when". No use resisting. Abandon thought and let the dream descend. What raging fires shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us? Past the point of no return. The final threshold. What warm unspoken secrets will we learn beyond the point of no return?"

Grell than began to sing as well. "You have brought me to that moment when words run dry, to that moment when speech disappears into silence, silence. I have come here hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent. Now I am here with you no second thoughts. I've decided decided. Past the point of no return no going back now our passion play has now at last begun. Past all thought of right or wrong. one final question how long should we to wait before we're one? When will the begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us?"

Then the two locked eyes and sang together "Past the point of no return. The final threshold. The bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn. We've passed the point of no return."

Erik shivered then began to sing on his own "Say you'll share with me one love one life time. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you'll want me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too. Grell that's all I ask of you."


End file.
